


Understanding Wizards

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione inadvertently takes a potion to 'better understand wizards'. Harry and Ron are more than pleased with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Wizards

When she was released from the hospital wing, she was going to hex Lavender and Parvati senseless. She really was.

Not that it would take much to do so, mind.

_Honestly, I don’t even know why I agreed to it, let alone allowing them to prepare potion ingredients._

In all her life, Hermione Granger had never doubted her judgement. Not even once. 

Not even once until today, that was.

Only a few hours ago she had been perfectly normal and revising as usual in her dormitory, Lavender and Parvati gossiping and chattering inanely as they read tarot cards and looked at the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_. Despite the noise, she had managed to get through a Defence Against Dark Arts essay, review her notes for Charms, and was in the midst of an Ancient Runes assignment when it suddenly became impossible to focus any further on schoolwork. Her dorm mates burst into a loud argument about something, (Hermione hadn’t even been sure as to what was the topic at hand) each insisting that the other could ‘do it better.’ 

After listening to Lavender and Parvati screech back and forth at one another for approximately one minute, Hermione slammed her book shut, whisked the curtain of her four-poster open, and glared at them. Lavender sputtered and Parvati pointed fingers at her best friend while Hermione lectured them on respecting those with whom one shares a living space with and reminded them as to how important it is that they converse at a normal level when there are people in the room trying to revise. Two sheepish apologies later, Hermione had sighed before giving in and sitting on the carpet between them, her curiosity over what they had been bickering having gotten the best of her. 

As it turned out, a small square in the back of _Witch Weekly_ had captured the girls’ attention. Both girls had been having boy troubles as of late and the recipe for a potion promising that, after taking it, witches would ‘understand wizards like never before!’, seemed awfully appealing. When pressed further, the girls revealed to Hermione that they were having trouble coming to a decision as to just who would brew the potion for them; Lavender claimed to be better at Potions while Parvati claimed that very thing about herself. Knowing just how stubborn they both could be, Hermione decided to settle their argument once and for all and informed them that _she_ would brew their potion for them. 

Secretly thinking the whole thing was rather silly and that the potion wouldn’t do anything at all, Hermione read off the list of ingredients to her dorm mates and had them slice, dice, and crush the various herbs while she set up her cauldron. In a matter of minutes she’d had the cauldron up, the fire going beneath it, and had begun to add the ingredients that Lavender handed her. After a faint red smoke began to billow up from the cauldron and the liquid inside turned a golden amber, it was time to get enlightened and ‘understand wizards like never before.’ Parvati Summoned three purple mugs (decorated with Joey Jenkins’ face on one side, much to Hermione’s chagrin) and held them steady while Lavender ladeled out the contents equally. A ridiculous toast was given by Parvati, after which Lavender insisted that Hermione ought to be the first to experience the new knowledge since she was nice enough to guide them through the potion-making. 

Although she wanted nothing more than to snort, roll her eyes, and tell them both that she didn’t want to take the potion at all because the entire concept was rubbish, Hermione forced a polite smile and tipped back her beJenkinsed mug, draining the contents. 

“Well?” Lavender and Parvati had asked in unison, looking at Hermione expectantly. 

And that was the precise moment a harsh, stabbing pain sliced through her lower half and there was another sensation - a feeling of something unnatural growing at an alarming rate - sharp and true in her centre.

“I--” she gasped, clutching low on her stomach. 

Parvati screeched and Lavender dropped her mug as Hermione doubled over.

“What _is_ it?” Lavender demanded in a shrill voice before scooting back from Hermione. 

Parvati followed suit, declaring in a horrified manner, “If understanding hurts that much, I don’t want any part of it!”

The discomfort became unbearable and hot tears streamed down Hermione’s cheeks. “Hospital wing,” she managed to choke out.

That had been serveral hours ago.

And now here she was in the hospital wing completely alone and miserable, the physical pain long gone due to a number of potions from Madam Pomfrey. She didn’t quite want to think about what side-effect from the original potion was still left. It was difficult not to do so, though.

How could she ignore it? It was _right there_.

Hermione’s cock was right there between her legs where her– where her feminine bits usually were and it was very hard to ignore.

She really was going to hex Lavender and Parvati senseless when she got out of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey, upon checking Hermione over and discovering the cock, had informed Hermione that her potions and salves could only do so much; it would disappear with time and Hermione would just have to be patient.

Patience had never really been one of Hermione’s strong suits. She wanted that cock gone and she wanted it gone _now_. With more than a touch of venom in her voice, she’d told Madam Pomfrey that very thing. All the nurse did was give her a sympathetic look and a pair of boy’s trousers to wear in the meantime. After Madam Pomfrey bade her goodnight and told her that she would check on Hermione tomorrow, Hermione threw one shoe and then the other at her privacy curtains in a huff. 

The trousers sat folded nicely on one of the bedside chairs. 

Hermione glared at them.

She glared at them and then she glared at the slight bulge between her legs. Her woolen uniform skirt covered it but that mattered not; she could still see that there was an unnatural bulge there and it was making her mad.

It was making her mad and yet she was extremely curious about it all the same. Madam Pomfrey had seen it, after all ,(And how embarrassing had it been for Hemrione to lay back on that cot and lift up her skirt for the nurse to inspect her? Extremely, actually.) and she hadn’t, really. 

Well, Hermione reasoned slowly, if this was going to be a part of her body for potentially the next few days, she may as well get acquainted with it. 

Resolved, she curled her fingers around the hem of the skirt, pulling it up her thighs in a painstakingly slow manner, inch by inch. Up over the creamy skin it went. There was a peek of light blue knickers. Higher and higher the skirt went. And then...up over the bulge.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. Now, she’d only ever seen two cocks before and wasn’t really an expert on such things but she quite thought that hers just might be impressive. Exhaling sharply, she deftly flicked her skirt up the rest of the way and raised her arse a bit so she could slide her knickers down. The cotton barely slid over her hips before her cock seemingly sprung to life, presenting itself to her almost. 

Her eyes round momentarily as she regarded it and then logic took over.

_A potion to ‘understand wizards like never before’, hrm? I suppose I best take advantage of this while it lasts, then._

Biting her lip in concentration, she reacheed one hand out and ran the pad of one finger lightly along the side of her cock. 

A quick intake of breath and a slight shudder were the immediate reactions.

_Interesting._

With closed eyes, Hermione leaned back against the headboard of the cot and curled her fingers around the warm flesh of her new ‘understanding’.

_Ohhhh._

_This feels so very good; no wonder they make that noise when I do this to them._

_**I’m** making that noise now._

_God._

Biting down hard on her lip, Hermione squeezed her fingers about the hardening flesh and began to fist it slowly, so very slowly that her breath hitched every moment her hand moved up or down the slightest of degrees. Recalling something that one of them particularly liked, she ran her thumb across the head of her cock, teasing the slit. She gasped and then moaned low in her throat, eyes flying open to become transfixed with the sight before her. A small pearl of something– precome? - leaked out a bit and she laughedmoanedwhimpered, fisting herself harder. Head banged against the metal frame behind her and her free hand grabbed at her sac roughly, pulling on it, _yanking_ on it--

“Bloody HELL!”

And there stood Harry and Ron at the foot of Hermione’s hospital wing cot, wearing identical expressions that clearly read ‘what the sod happened?!?!’

Stopping mid-wank, Hermione squeaked, pulled her hand back, and flipped her skirt down to cover herself up. Not that her skirt made much of a difference, mind, as her erection tented the wool quite nicely.

“Hermione, you– that---” Ron gibbered. 

Harry, who looked gob-smacked himself, managed to be a bit more coherent. “I...er...Lavender and Parvati said you were sick?” 

Hermione had to give him a bit of credit; at least he managed not to stare at the pink elephant in the room while addressing her, unlike Ron. 

“Yes,” Hermione glared, recovering rather nicely from her mortification.

“What happened?” Having regained the power of speech, Ron took a spot at the foot of the cot. He still couldn’t look up from her crotch.

“Obviously I’ve– well– you’ve seen it!”

A beat.

“Well actually,” Harry said slowly, moving to the opposite side of the cot and taking a seat as well, “we really didn’t, Hermione. You were, ah...”

“She was having it off,” Ron said, rolling his eyes at Harry. “Honestly, mate, how can you be so– _SO_ when we’ve been shagging for the past six months?”

“Sorry,” Harry bristled. “It’s not every day I see our girlfriend wanking her own cock, you know.”

“I _am_ still here, you realise,” Hermione interjected, trying to fold both hands in her lap to cover herself up. That only acerbated the problem. 

“We realise,” Harry reassured her, laying out on the edge of the cot now, one hand brushing along her calf. 

Ron, taking a cue from Harry, did the same, lightly running his fingers along her thigh. “Tell us what happened, Hermione.”

Hermione had to grit her teeth and count to ten to collect herself. Her cock was still begging for release and their gentle touches were sending sparks directly to her centre. When she reached a mental ‘ten,’ she exhaled slowly and recounted her story to the boys, ending at the part where they walked in on her only moments ago.

“Poor Hermione,” Harry whispered, taking off his glasses and rolling over just enough so he could toss them on a bedside table. “You’ve had an awfully rough day.”

“Yeah,” Ron agreed, his fingers sliding beneath her skirt now, moving further up her thigh. “Lucky for you, your brilliant boyfriends are here to take care of you.”

“Don’t be silly,” Hermione retorted, half-heartedly batting their hands away. “We’re in the hospital wing, after all, and I--”

“And you’re here so you can feel better,” Harry interjected, “and that’s just what Ron and I are going to make sure happens.”

“That’s right,” Ron said, grabbing the bottom of her skirt and pushing it up to cover her stomach. He leaned down and blew on the tip of her cock; she cried out and jerked her hips; the air felt so _good_.

“That’s a girl,” Harry murmured against her ear, carefully turning her on her side to face Ron. He pushed a bunch of bushy hair off of the back of her neck and pressed a kiss there, sucking and biting lightly while Ron moved in as well, claiming Hermione’s mouth with a heated, hard kiss. She moaned, writhing between them uncertainly; who should she move against first? Fortunately, the boys made the decision easy for her; they tangled legs and arms together, cradling Hermione in between them. Her cock trapped between hers and Ron’s stomachs, Harry’s cock pressed into her backside, she found that the best thing to do would be to just _move_.

And so, she moved.

They moved. 

It was a gentle back and forth motion, almost as if they were rocking her to sleep. But sleep was the furthest thing on her mind, for the tension in her balls was becoming unbearable. How could boys _stand_ this? Hermione wanted nothing more than to come or stick her cock in something or both– just _something_ and something right then and there. 

Back and forth and back and forth they pushed one another. There was tension and heat pooling in her centre, spurned on by the kisses Ron gave her, the kisses Harry placed on the back of her neck, and the kisses Harry and Ron shared just over her shoulder. 

The rocking stopped unexpectedly, causing Hermione to whimper in protest. Harry’s hands rubbed soothingly at the back of her shoulders while Ron undressed, Ron taking over then so Harry could do the same. 

“Patience,” Ron whispered teasingly against Hermione’s lips, sucking her tongue into his mouth as he rubbed their cocks together.

She jerked and Harry’s strong, Quidditch-calloused hands held on to her waist, fingers splayed out and applied the slightest amount of pressure as Ron made his way down Hermione’s form. Lips and tongue forged a trail down between the valley of her breasts, over the downy softness of her belly, and lower still to places that weren’t so secret anymore. 

Hermione’s hands worked at Ron’s shoulders, scrabbling for any bit of purchase. Jittery and spastic and near mad with want, she likely would have thrown him off had Harry not briefly covered her hands, pressing down on them reassuringly before sliding under her arms to move down her stomach. He, too, knew the way to not-so-secret places. He, too, knew just how to work this magic, as he had much experience on Ron and vice versa. Ron’s tongue traced every throbbing, pulsing vein on the underside of her shaft while Harry’s hand alternately kneaded her balls and then drifted up to give the base a good squeeze. Teeth chattered and red filled her vision as the tension and the heat and _oh God the–_

“St-st- _stop,_ ” she moaned, pushing Ron back with her hands, jerking her hips this way and that to throw off Harry as well.

“All right, Hermione?” Harry spoke against her ear while Ron pushed himself further up the bed to be aligned with them.

Her cheeks flamed red. “More than fine,” she said hoarsely. “It’s just that I...I need...”

Ron stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “You need to be inside one of us, don’t you?” he asked pointedly.

Hearing it stated so plainly nearly made her come right on the spot. “Yes,” she moaned, closing her eyes and rubbing cat-like against them.

“Oh God,” Harry breathed, leaning over her and grabbing Ron by the hair. “Whatever you want. We’ll do it. We’ll fucking do it, we--” Whatever he was to say next was lost as he yanked Ron to him, their teeth gnashing together loudly as he ravaged Ron’s mouth.

“Please.” She whimpered, needing release _now_. The wait was killing her, she had to get–

“Don’t,” Ron said suddenly, grabbing hold of the hand she’d intended to grab her cock with. “Let us make you feel better. We’re doing this for you.”

A mute nod from her was all the boys needed to spur into action; Ron rolled over so that his back was to her and Harry had sucked first on his own fingers and then on Hermione’s. Although she was apprehensive as to whether or not she could do this, she followed Harry’s instructions and prepared Ron, stretching him and marvelling at the way his muscles gave way to her intrusion. And then she felt Harry’s fingers doing the same to her and she could barely remember her name for all the moaning in and around her. 

The world was spinning, spinning, spinning and _oh_ it never felt better. It felt like–

“Harry,” Hermione breathed. “ _Ron_. It feels like--”

And then Harry was inside her and then she was inside Ron and the earth started spinning in the complete opposite direction. 

It was awkward at first, especially because she had never spun this way before but they had and she was safe, so safe around and in them that it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the sweet, hot, unbridled _joy_ and freedom that they found like this...

Slowly the earth righted itself and they came down from it all, dizzy and drunk from the thick of things, from the knowledge they imparted to and shared with one another.

Learning had always been something Hermione had craved but now–

Now she would absolutely lust for it.

Bodies still entwined, they snuggled close to one another and Hermione found that she would not ever doubt her judgement again. Helping Lavender and Parvati had turned out to be a good thing, after everything was said and done.

“Hermione?” Harry murmured against the back of her shoulder sleepily.

“Yes?”

“Did the potion work, then?”

She smiled tiredly, reaching a hand back to caress his hip, while the other curled protectively around Ron’s waist. “I’ll say it did.”

“I wonder,” Ron mumbled, pushing back against her, “if they have a recipe for a potion that helps wizards ‘understand witches like never before’.”

The twitch in her cock indicated her interest. 

“We’ll have to look into it, Ron.”

_After we have another go, of course._


End file.
